Narusaku drabbles
by Laydee D72
Summary: Drabbles beginning with each letter of 'Narusaku' Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto!
1. Necklace

Necklace

It was a normal day in the Uzumaki household up until..

'Aaaaah!' came a scream from the master bedroom.

The unpredictable blonde rose from his seat and leapt all the way to where the noise source was coming from.

What, what's going on?! he panicked.

'M-my necklace...sniff...I-its gone!' his cherry blossom kunoichi sobbed. Yes I say it again. His kunoichi, his lover, his soul mate and his team mate none other than Haruno Sakura.

'Oh my God! W-wait. What?' confusingly, he asked.  
'My necklace, Baka, Its gone!' she answered angrily.  
'Yeah I heard that, but why are you so upset about some necklace, Sakura-Chan?'

'Some necklace. SOME NECKLACE! That was my favourite piece of jewellery i have ever had!'

'Okay, okay. Gomen I ll buy you a new one-ttebayo!'

'No! , it can never be replaced Naruto-baka!'

'Awww Sakuuuraaa-chaaaan! Why so mean!' he whined.

'sniff sniff Do you think I m mean Naruto?' Water started forming in her eyes.

'No, no, no, no, no! I was just joking around'

'So now i m a joke to you!'

'No, no your not-'

'Okay then, I m leaving!' she shouted moving towards the front door.

'W-wait no don t go' he protested then grabbed her arms and pulled her into a tight embrace, so tight their chests touching each other but not to tight leaving a gap for the swollen belly.

'Sakura-Chan, please don't leave me. I love you to much to let you go'. He pleaded.

'sigh Gomen Naruto, I guess I went overboard'. She giggled.

'I'll buy you a new necklace if you are still up for the offer?'

'Forget about it. Come on, let's go to Itchiraku ramen. I m hungry' her stomach growled.

He chuckled. 'Okay!'

'Oh and Naruto'

'Hmm?'

She tip-toed and gave him a light kiss on the lips. 'I love you too'

Since this day Naruto will never understand women but somehow it must have something to do with the baby...


	2. Accidents can happen

**Accidents can happen **

"**You know that accidents can happen and it's okay"**

A loud band came from the kitchen at the Hokage's resident.

'Ouch, owh' Came a voice in the kitchen.

'What's wrong, Hun' said the pink haired women in the living room lying on the couch.

'I-uh dropped our dinner, he-he' he answered nervously.

'.sigh. It's okay, don't worry, how about we go out for dinner. I heard there is a new dango restaurant nearby'

'Hai!' he agreed.

"**We all fall off the wagon sometimes; it's not your whole. It's only one day"**

A loud crash and thunder coming from outside, startled one blonde shinobi. It seemed as though he wasn't scared of any monster that was brought right in front of him but he was and always has been afraid of a thunderstorm. To afraid to stay any longer on his own he decided the only place to go to was his teammates, Sakura, house. Reason why he'd go to her was because she brought comfort, love and determination whenever he was feeling down. His long time crush, no love interest was the only person at that moment who kept him going day by day.

_Knock, knock._

The door opened revealing two emerald eyes.

'Hey Naruto, I had a feeling you would come'. She gestured him to come in.

'Uh-arigatou, sakura-chan'. She closed the door and they both sat down on her lilac couch.

'So..., is it the thunderstorm again?'

'He-he, kinda'

'What do you mean?'

'Well I've been thinking....'

'About?'

'Sasuke'. Silence filled the room.

'Oh'. Was the only word that could leave her pink, fragile, lips.

'.sigh. Sakura what can I do to save him, I-I...urgh! It's so frustrating'. _Dropping the usual suffix showed he was being serious, sakura thought._

'I know Naruto and don't worry; we'll both bring him back, together'. He looked at her; she had a determined look in her eyes which brought him to realisation.

'Y-yeah your right, arigatou, Sakura-chan!'. He gave her his signature grin. _Sakura's right, we'll bring you back, Sasuke. If it is the last thing we do. It's not like it is the end of the world it's just been a really bad day..._

"**You haven't thrown everything away. So don't give up. It takes awhile"**

'Daddy, I've lost it again, it's not fair. How come I always ruin everything!' said Minato, who was on the verge of tears.

'Don't worry, son. It takes a while to grasp the jutsu, you'll master it some day' said the cheerful Hokage.

'I don't know...I-I mean I can't, it's too hard!'

'Don't give up, remember what your mother and I told you'

'Yeah I know, never give up because I haven't thrown everything away yet, all it does is takes some time' he replied.

'So are you going to give up?'

'No!'

'Ha-ha, good'. _Wow, he reminds me of myself when I was his age. Sakura-chan, Ero-sennin and Dad all helped me achieve my dream._

_Arigatou..._

_

* * *

Disclaimer : i dont own naruto or the song i used for this fic. _


	3. Rats

**Rats **

Rats, long tailed rodents or in Sakura's words, nasty, disgusting vermin's.

The reason why Sakura may call them that is because there are many in her apartment, actually hers and Naruto's apartment. Living in a mess is one thing but living with rats is another. It seems every time she sees a rat or many rats she claims everything they share together is completely hers and that she shouldn't have trusted him in the first place; to share that is.

Every once in awhile she would question him on how he can live with those things and he would answer with 'I don't know' or 'I guess I never really cared', much to Sakura's dismay. Then she would answer with 'We are definitely not going to start a family in this household, actually my mistake dirty shed!' and then he would give her the infamous puppy face that always melts her heart. This conversation would repeat every time Sakura discovered a rat but this time instead of giving Sakura a pout, Naruto gave her a reassuring smile and said "Don't worry Sakura-Chan, by the time we start a family, I'll promise you, I will be the Hokage-ttebayo!" he stood up, proudly.

"Yeah, yeah sure you will" she said, sarcastically but she still did believe his words because she new the day she fell in love with him was the day she finally realised, Naruto would never break a promise no matter how painful it was or how complicated it was.

Wait that means I can ask Naruto to promise me if he could get rid of those creatures for the time being, Yosh! She thought.

'Naruto!' she yelled.


	4. Underwear

**Underwear**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Naruto had a collection of different types of underwear, when I say underwear, I mean boxers. Anyways, he had cute ones, funny ones, very stupid ones and cheesy ones. For instance, a few weeks after Naruto and I moved in together, Naruto was getting comfortable, way too comfortable when I was with him. Like the time I was in the living room, just surfing through the channels on our T.V when he came in with nothing on but his boxers, with that troubled expression I was guessing he was searching for something.

"Naruto, what are you looking for" I asked.

"I can't find my underwear"

"You're wearing one now"

" Wait I am, oh, arigatou Sakura-Chan" I sweat dropped, only an idiot wouldn't realise this but then again Naruto was known to being an idiot. I then realised that if he wasn't wearing any underwear he would've been walking around the house completely naked with no bother at all.

'I_ bet you wouldn't mind either' said inner Sakura._

'Excuse me, of course I would'

'_Oh really, why didn't you question him at the time?' _

'Because it was worthless'

'_Sure it was' she answered sarcastically._

'I don't care, now leave me alone!' I yelled

Anyways, oh yeah, he didn't even care how I would react to that but then again he looked actually quite sexy, I mean like with that tanned, built up body that always made me feel warm and better when we cuddled. Also those boxers were ridiculously cute. It had pictures of ramen, I am not joking, and it had different types of ramen and of course his favourite, pork ramen. I didn't mind what was on his boxers but I was quite curious about where he got them from. Every week he had new ones and every week he would boast about them and walk around the house acting as if he was a model, seriously. Maybe next time I should walk around the house only wearing a bra and panties claiming they are the best. Actually that's not a bad idea. Hmn....


	5. Sick

**I don't own naruto!**

* * *

**SICK**

Naruto P.O.V

Sick. Oh how I hate being sick.

Not being able to move, have fun, protect the village and finish paperwork... well all true except from the last and worst of all I can't have any ramen, for a month, a MONTH! Sheesh, it wasn't my fault, honestly. So what if I left the house without a jacket or umbrella knowing it was going to rain, so what if I walked at a normal pace when it was raining hard AND SO WHAT IF I DECIDED TO HAVE RAMEN ON THE WAY... URGH, SHE CAN GO TO HELL! W-wait n-no I didn't mean that sakura-chan please don't hurt me! ...Oh wait I said that in my mind didn't I? ...he he...phew! But I seriously didn't mean that... I forgot where I was... Ah yes, she didn't even let me explain until she beat me out of my consciousness and I still didn't even get the chance to explain , you know when you get a near death experience? , yeah I had that.

sniff sniff

Why did I have to be sick!

"Naruto! I made you my homemade soup!"

"Worst of all I hate her soups!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Shit I said that out loud, I am so dead.

"Na-ru -to!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Please review my drabbles . I don't mind if its good or bad reviews. **


End file.
